fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
You may also be looking for Mario in the "Powers" series. Mario is a heroic plumber who stars as the main character in the popular Nintendo franchise, the Mario series. Mario is known for saving Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom's enemy, Bowser, in many of his games. Mario is also the mascot of Nintendo and has been known as the most famous video game character of all time. Biography Mario is a plumber born in Brooklyn (TV Series)/the Mushroom Kingdom (Games), who has starred in many adventures. He was brought to his parents by the Stork in the Mushroom Kingdom, around the same time as his twin brother Luigi. Baby Mario met Yoshi one day and they became good friends. However when they were three years old, their parents were worried because the Mushroom Kingdom was being attacked by Baby Bowser. They were both sent to Brooklyn, New York to live. When they were grownups, they became what they are now, plumbers and started a new shop, Mario Bros. Plumbing. One day while working on the sewers, Luigi accidentally fell in a giant pipe. Mario was very shocked, and decided to jump in with Luigi. They both ended in the place that was their actual home; however they didn't remember that they lived in the Mushroom Kingdom, because it was a long time ago! Mario fell in love with Pauline (his ex-girlfriend) first who was kidnapped by Donkey Kong (aka Cranky Kong) and Mario saved her. Mario and Luigi tried many times to get out of the Mushroom Kingdom, but after Mario met Princess Peach and fell in love with her, he decided to stay in the Mushroom Kingdom and save her kingdom from Bowser and his army of Koopas. One day, when Mario didn't have to save Peach from Bowser, he, Peach, Toadsworth, and a few Toads toke a vacation on Isle Delfino. Of course, Bowser ruined it. Another time, Mario and Luigi had to travel the galaxy to find Peach. Since then Mario has been going to Mario Parties, sports tournaments, and even brawls with his girlfriend. Mario still lives in the Mushroom Kingdom today, but enjoys traveling back to Earth every now and then with his brother. Appearance In Mario's current appearance, Mario wears blue overalls with yellow buttons, a plain red shirt, a red hat with a red M'' on it, brown shoes, and white gloves that look similar to Mickey's. Mario has a round nose, a bumpy black Italian mustache, brown hair, and is also a bit overweight. Mario looks a lot like his brother, Luigi except his shirt and hat is green (with an ''L on it), his overalls are a darker blue, his face is pointier, his mustache is less bumpy, and he is less overweight. Mario's clothing changed over the games. His overall's and shirt's colors were switched around and Luigi's physical looked just like Mario's. Mario's new appearance has not changed for a long time and is the same in many of the spin off games. Abilities & Power Ups ::Main Article: Mario's Power-Ups Mario has many abilities throughout his many games. Mario's oldest abilities include his Super Mario power up which makes Mario bigger after he eats a Super Mushroom, Fire Mario which makes Mario able to shoot fireballs after getting a Fire Flower, and Invincible Mario which makes Mario invincible after touching a Starman. Mario has many normal moves such as punching, kicking, and jumping super high. Other than the basic power ups mentioned above, Mario has found power ups in many galaxies far far away like the Bee Mushroom making Mario a Bee, Boo Mushroom making Mario a Boo, Spring Mushroom making Mario be inside a spring, and Ice Flower which makes Mario freeze and skate on water or in newer games, makes him be able to shoot Ice Balls. Mario is one the many characters in the Mario series that can't use magic unless he gets a power up. Mario also uses many kinds of suits, including Raccoon (flying higher), Frog (jumping higher and swimming better), Tanooki (flying and transform into a statue), Hammer (throwing hammers and immune for some fireballs), and the more recent Penguin Suit (sliding, swimming better and shooting ice balls). He also uses Blue Shells to turn into Shell Mario, giving the ability to slide like a Koopa Shell. It can even use it to swim faster. The Bullet Suit let him transform into Bullet Mario, giving the power to act like a Bullet Bill when in midair, and can change direction so it can fly. However, it stops immediately with flying when hitting the wall. The Mega Mushroom makes Mario to huge size, but the Mini Mushroom to teeny-tiny size. Eventually, Blooper Suits let Mario swim better and squirt ink. Finally, a Red Star makes Mario able to fly (again), and levitate in the air. Game Appearances RenarioExtreme series Mario appears in some of the Renan! Chinese anime episodes. He is a teacher in the north Asia School. Along with Sonic and the other video game characters, he helps Renan in his adventures. Mario also has a Chinese accent in the series. Super Luigi World series He appears as a supporting character in all the games, including acting as a Super Guild feature in the second two games and as a quest and minigame host in all the games. Super Mario Hover Race Mario is one of the racers in Super Mario Hover Race. Mario Kart 8 Wii U Mario appears as a playable character in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. His special move is Fire Flower. Stats: Speed: 2.5 Acceleration: 2.5 Drift: 3 Handling: 2.5 Off-Road: 2.5 Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Mario appears as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii 2.0. New Super Mario Bros.:Fusion Mario once again is forced to save Princess Peach. His special ability is the best most powerful Star Spin. New Super Mario Bros U 2: Return to the Mushroom World In New Super Mario Bros U 2: Return to the Mushroom World, Mario goes to the Mushroom World to save the seven kings from Bowser and Metal Mario with the help of Luigi, Toad and Peach. He's the most balanced character of the four. Super Mario and the Ludu Tree Mario is the first main character in Super Mario and the Ludu Tree and has to save peach. In this game he will also have some new features, such as different powerups, different styles of outfits etc. Hero Once Again Mario saves Princess Peach once again in New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas. Along with the other playable characters, he can use different power-ups. He's the only default character in the game, and recommended for beginners. Super Mario: Battle for the Mushroom Kingdom Angry after the death of Princess Peach at the hands of Bowser, Mario, alongside Luigi, decides to lead the Mushroom Army to fight Bowser and take back the Mushroom Kingdom. Super Toads: The Snow Galaxies Mario makes a cameo and is mentioned by Luigi. Ultimate Mario Party U Mario is having a party and plays a major role in the plot, his default partner is luigi and they share the team name "Blood Brothers" Cartoon Appearances Other Appearances In The Rage of Bowser: A Mario Movie, both Future and 1983 Mario and Luigi are the Dudes/Damsels In Distress. Future Mario and Luigi are leading the victorious battle that would drive King Bowser Koopa and the Koopa Kingdom from the Mushroom Kingdom forever. Bowser finally declares that he has had enough of Mario and Luigi foiling his plans, so he goes back in time to 1983 to kill 1983 Mario and 1983 Luigi before they return to the Mushroom Kingdom in 1985 and save Princess Peach the first time in Super Mario Bros.. It is up to Future Princess Peach to go back in time to 1983, stop Bowser if she can, and save the Mario Bros. In Super Mario Silver Spurs, Mario accepts an offer to go on a vacation to Highland View, along with various friends, both old and new. When he was introduced to Gumball Watterson and his family and friends, he was surprised that he makes new friends every day, but was glad to have new friends. Therefore, he guides Gumball through different situations, and Gumball becomes a companion to him in the same way that Luigi is. Mario tries to settle the arising conflicts between Gumball and Sonic the Hedgehog, but Bowser is equally determined to antagonize Gumball by all means available. Gallery For more pictures, see Fantendo:Resources. . Swimming Mario.png File:Mario Paper.gif File:MarioGolfing.png File:MarioMPA.png File:MarioPiT.png File:MarioPiT2.png File:MarioRunning.png File:MarioMP9.png File:PaperMariooo.png File:TanookiMario.png File:TanookiMario2.png MarioPunch.png MarioKick.png MarioPosing.png MarioHat.png MarioHand.png File:Mario Yoshi NSMBW.png|Mario riding Yoshi Mario_riding_Yoshi.png|Mario riding Yoshi Mario PP.png|Mario made with Power Point SM3DL2 Mario 1.png|Mario in Super Mario 3D Land II: Bowser's Ultimate Revenge Luigi mario smash bros.png|Mario Luigi in Super Smash Bros. Warfare mariopaint_mariolives.PNG|Mario Drawn World artwork Mario 140.png Mario and Star MP9.png|Mario Party 9 Mario MS.png|Mario and Sonic Mario MPR.png|Mario posing MarioMTUS.png|Mario Tennis: Ultra Slam MarioFieryFusionMTUS.png|Mario Tennis: Ultra Slam Mario_2.0.png|Mario in Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Mariolean64.png|Mario leaning up against an unknown object. WiiU NewMarioU 2 char01 E3.png|New Super Mario Bros. U Mario NSMB2.png|New Super Mario Bros. 2 Mariolumatwist.png|Mario chasing a Luma from New Super Mario Bros.: Twist It! Mario_playing_Rugby.png|Mario Rugby Mario_Neptune.png|Super Mario Neptune Mario SM3DW.png|Super Mario 3D World RACCOON MARIO.png|Raccoon Mario MarioCrossedArms.png Mario with a Propeller Box.png Mariofireflower.png Mariowithmushroom.png mariooo.png MarioPic.png|''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' File:Mario Jumping NSMB2.png Mario Charged.png|Super Smash Bros. Charged! Mmama.png Marioepicmarioartwork.png|Epic Mario Mario Brawl.png|Brawl Mario }} Quotes Canon *"It's-a me, Mario!" - Various games *"You know what they say: All toasters toast toast!" - Hotel Mario *"Oh yeah! Heeyaaaa!" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"Mama Mama Luigi hahahahaha" - Super Mario World Fanon *"Shut up and take-a my money!" - New Super Mario Bros. All-Star Adventure, referring to the "Shut up and take my money" meme. *"Good question, Ms. Dinosaur... WAIT A MINUTE! DINOSAUR?!" - Super Mario Silver Spurs: The Crossover Vacation *''"Great Garbling Goombas!"- Super Smash Bros. Collide'' Related Articles *'Paper Mario' - The paper version of Mario that stars in the Paper Mario Series. *'Baby Mario' - The baby version of Mario, used mostly in the Yoshi Series. *'Dr. Mario' - Mario as a doctor that appears in the Dr. Mario Series. *'Mario (SUMB)' - Mario as he appears in the Super UnMario Bros. series. |2}} W Category: [[Category:Villains Category:Mario Kart Superstar!!! Category:Allies Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Super Paper Bros. Characters Category:Super Mario:Dark Tide Category:Playable Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Hostages Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:Super Smash Bros. eXtra Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Mushroom Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Mario Rocket Baseball Category:Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. War Characters Category:Mario Forever Series Category:Mario Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Humans Category:Mascots Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:McToons Category:RenarioExtreme series Category:Super Bowser Bros. Category:Males Category:Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Rescue Team Category:Super Smash Bros. (TV series) Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Super Sam Squad Series. Category:Mario Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Stars Category:Main Heroes Category:Mario's Power-Ups Category:Super Koopa Mario! Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Super Smash Bros. World Dominations Category:Mario and Luigi:Paper Combine Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Kart Turbo Circuit Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Mogwai SSB Playable Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Characters Category:Mario Kart S Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Super Smash Bros. Universe Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Captains Category:Fantendo Football League/Captains Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Awesome Characters Category:Characters you can use freely Category:Mario Rounders Category:Characters with Wikipedia Articles Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart 1,2,3 GO ! Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas Category:Mario Kart: Radical Dash